Impressions in the Snow
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: A sort of AU version of Icy's time in Light Haven (or whatever that prison they were sent to in season 2 was called). Icy has a chance at redemption, a fresh start. Question is, does she take it?


She was putting it all on the line, she knew it. In stealing the dragon flame, in even trying Icy knew she'd be wagering everything she worked for-her title as the most powerful witch at Cloud Tower, any popularity she'd gained, her chance to graduate, and possibility her life. If she was going to do this she and her sisters had to win, they just had to. Darcy tried often to talk her out of this task, to just let it go. But Icy wouldn't, she would avenge her ancestors, they works tediously and earned the flame-those infuriating beings of Sparks cheated-she couldn't let their names be besmirched like so. It was literally all or nothing, everything or an empty hand. This is what scared Darcy. She was fine with what they had.

Darcy insisted that what had come to pass was for the best, that they were not responsible for avenging nor bettering their ancestors' names. But Icy was convinced that her job was exactly that. Darcy could only imagine that such a line of thought was due in part to their mother placing the burden on Icy's shoulders. And Icy did not like to let the few people she actually opened her fringed heart to down. Right when Icy started down the road to doing what was expected of her she knew there was no turning back. And somewhere down that road she had decided that while she was at it, she and her sisters would whip Magix off the maps and redesign it to her own accord. She wouldn't let the chance slip by; not only would she make her mother proud, but she'd be remembered by all. She'd leave her mark in life.

As it would turn out Icy had managed to take the dragon's flame. She never expected to get that far. But the deed was done the flame within her. Of course such power cost her much-she traded most everything for it. She knew for a fact that the damage was done, any small chance of taking a different path (was there any?) had diminished. No matter, she'd have everything she ever wanted and more in a matter of minutes. This was her destiny and she couldn't change it, she didn't even choose it-not in her mind anyhow. Tonight was the night she'd fully embrace the vile and viciousness within her and discard any and all weakness. And she would prep her sisters to do the same. Little did Icy know that her actions would forever eat away at her conscience.

Nights later the battle came to a violent close. Charged with mass genocide and treason the three were lead to face punishment. They'd remain in some cheery rehabilitation center for a terribly long time...or until they thought about what they did and felt truly sorry...in other words a long time. All Icy could really think about at that moment were the tremendous losses she had and how she had disappointed not only her ancestors but her mother and sisters as well.

His name was Riell, he was one of the eldest guards to watch over the rehabilitation center. In all his days he'd never seen a person so full of hate and self-loathing (of course the later of the two was masked by the woman uncanny ability to ridicule flaws within others) but he was determined to help her. To make her realize that she didn't fail anyone but herself (in choosing not her own destiny but one that was expected of her), to make her realize it was okay to go her own way. The task would be hard noting that the woman seemed to idolize her ancient and evil ancestors. But he could do it, he could see her true worth. And she was worth far more than doing the bidding of some long dead hags.

Months had gone by since she'd been in this horrendous place. And daily were the visits this Riell person paid her. He said such sweet words, words that actually made Icy want to like him, that it was sickening. It was uncomfortable and far out of her comfort zone. The more Riell approached her the more walls she built, but it didn't matter, the man seemed to have a way of knocking them down. Mostly with words like "I still think you're beautiful" or "I don't think your defeat makes you weak...or useless." It took tedious work but Riell finally got the woman to keep her walls down. She would talk to him and tell him about how her mother would see her as a disappointment...she already did. She told him about how she felt that she failed everyone around her and that she was certain that there was no going back. That's all Riell needed to hear in order to help her. It was on a chilly winter night (the kind Icy told him she loved the most) when he decided to take a walk with her, just around the block. During that walk he held her close-even Icy herself was surprised she had let him do so, she hadn't really ever let anyone in that far. A little ways down the road Riell lead Icy to a bench beneath an ice covered tree. They sat in silence for a moment, (Riell's breaths showing as puffs of steam) he let her rest her head on his chest. At last he spoke; "You can change your direction if you want to-live the life you please-you don't have to let your mother make that choice for you." He paused and let it sink in. In the pause Icy took the chance to say; "It's to late for that, I screwed up pretty bad." To which he answered; "I believe in second chances. I believe you deserve one and will have one...even if it's not with a life in Magix. You and your sisters could stay with me and start over in my kingdom. Or you could go try to start over in Magix-make amends. Hell, you can do both! The choice is yours to make, yours and no one else's." It was then that Icy realized that she could choose her path. And she would, one day she'd make everything right. But for now she was just fine where she was, leaning against Riell's chest, listening to his steady heart beat.


End file.
